1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of traction devices for applying tension to the spine. More specifically the present invention relates to a back stretching apparatus including an elongate suspension member having first member end and a second member end. A hook structure extends from the first member end in a first lateral direction for engaging an elevated portion of an apparatus support structure, such as the top of a door or partition wall, so that the suspension member hangs vertically. A support arm for supporting a user extends from the suspension member in a second lateral direction opposite from the first lateral direction to project away from the door or wall. Downward loading on the arm member causes the suspension member to pivot slightly on the hook structure to abut and find support against the door or wall. A sleeve of padding material preferably covers the support arm to provide comfort for the user. The suspension member is preferably formed of two telescoping tubular segments interconnected by a removable pin diametrically fit through mutually aligned pin ports in the tubular segments. A periodic series of opposing pin ports are provided in one of the tubular segments to make the tubular segments mutually engagable at a variety of discrete telescopic positions, to accommodate users of various heights. The second end of the suspension member is preferably fitted with a protective cap to prevent scratching of the door during use and upon which the apparatus rests when standing in storage, such as on a closet floor between uses.
A method of apparatus use is also provided, including the steps of hooking two of the apparatus over an elevated portion of a support structure such that the suspension members are horizontally spaced apart from each other by a distance substantially equivalent to the width of a user torso or rib cage, placing the user back against the support structure between the suspension members, raising the user arms over and around the apparatus support arms and transferring user weight from the user legs to the apparatus support arms, thereby causing the weight of the user torso and user legs to pull downward on the spine and create traction. The user transfers user weight from the user legs to the apparatus support arms either by bending his or her knees or stepping off a prop such as a stool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been devices for exerting traction on the back of a device user.
One such device is that of Steinbrueck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,380, issued on Sep. 7, 1993, disclosing an orthopedic arm pit engaging harness. The Steinbrueck harness fits around the rib cage and under the arm pits of the user and is secured by long straps to an elevated support. The weight of the user is borne at the arm pits to place the user back in traction. A problem with Steinbrueck is that the harness is not conveniently secured to a common structure such as a door, but is somehow fastened to a ceiling. This makes Steinbrueck unsuitable for use during travel at hotels or for use in most offices. Another problem with Steinbrueck is that the structure is complex and time consuming to strap to the body for use.
Jorgensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,750, issued on May 16, 1972, reveals a traction apparatus. Jorgensen takes the form of a partial parallelepiped frame having a harness and harness winch at one end. The user mounts the frame from any of various possible body abutment positions, engages the head or a limb with the harness and then applies traction with the winch. A problem with Jorgensen is that there is no convenient way to apply traction to the spine, particularly to the lower lumbar area. Another problem is that the user must go through the time and inconvenience of securing the harness around a body segment and operating the winch. Other problems are that Jorgensen is bulky, complicated and relatively expensive.
Burton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,665, issued on Jun. 3, 1980, teaches a gravity lumbar reduction method and apparatus. A mattress and mattress support frame are mounted diametrically across two parallel, concentric and spaced apart support hoops. The hoops are rotatably mounted in a base frame so that the mattress may be rotated to any of various tilt positions. A harness is secured to a harness frame connected to the hoops at the head of the mattress for engaging the torso of a user. Once the harness is secured about the user, the hoops are rotated about their common central axis to tilt the mattress and thereby cause the weight of user legs and torso to exert traction on the user back. Alternatively the mattress is secured onto a tilt board. A problem with Burton is that the apparatus is far too cumbersome and heavy for user transport to and assembly in hotels and offices. Furthermore, Burton is too large to kept in most homes and is inconvenient to use, Another problem is that Burton is complex and expensive beyond the means of many potential users.
Forster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,990, issued on Dec. 13, 1983, discloses an apparatus for relieving the spinal column. Forster includes a bracket for engaging the top of a door having a pair of oppositely extending pegs spaced outwardly from and parallel to the face of the door and located near the top of the door, with padded rollers fitted over them. The user fits each foot over a roller and hangs upside down from the apparatus to apply traction to the spine. A problem with Forster is that hanging upside down is dangerous. If the user falls, a severe neck injury could result. Another problem with Forster is that it is difficult to mount and dismount, and may require the help of another person each time it is used.
Ryan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,328, issued on Jan. 23, 1990, discloses a therapeutic device for sufferers of back pain. Ryan includes essentially a crane structure having a support base, an upright member and a cantilever member extending laterally from the top of the upright member, and a lifting cable. The lifting cable extends down from the free end of the cantilever member to a cradle structure having two support arms. The user sits in a chair and rests his or her arms on the support arms, and then operates controls to lift the cradle and thereby apply traction force to his or her back. The problems of Burton are again presented.
Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,488, issued on Jun. 8, 1993, teaches a motor-operated traction device. The user lies on a horizontal bed and armpit engaging members hold his or her upper torso in position. Then a belt is secured around the user waist and a motor and linkage assembly pulls on straps connected to the belt to cause tension in the user spine. Problems with Wu are that it is cumbersome, awkward to use, complicated and expensive.
Urso, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,924, issued on Jul. 6, 1993, discloses a back treatment device. Urso includes a pair of adjustable crutches for supporting the upper body of a user. Each crutch includes an air-inflatable underarm member for comfort. A pair of adjustable forearm rests and paddle handles are positioned such that a handle and rest are located laterally with respect to a corresponding crutch. The three pairs are movably supported such that the user can be alternately supported on each pair or on combinations of pairs. By slightly depressing his or her shoulders, the patient uses the body support members to induce spinal traction. The problems of Wu and Burton are again presented.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a back traction apparatus which is simple in design, and easy and fast to set up, take down and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is light weight and very compact for convenient transport in an automobile and for storage in a house or office closet.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is durable, safe and reliable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is very inexpensive to manufacture, so that its benefits are within the financial reach of virtually all patients in need of traction.